Accidental Babies
by SallyJupiter90
Summary: Songfic inspired by Damien Rice's "Accidental Babies" Cutter/Jenny - 1st ever songfic let along 1st primeval fic. Let me know what you think. M to be safe.


_**"Accidental Babies"**_

**Alas, I do not own Primeval, if I did Cutter would still be alive and kicking and be in a budding romance with either Claudia or Jenny. Nor do I own this beautiful song...wish I did but I've gotta give the credit the Damien Rice on this one. I don't normally go for songfics but I thought i'd give it a go. No flames please - I'm scared enough :) **

**No names are mentioned in the fic itself but it's pretty obvious its Cutter and Jenny :) **

* * *

**_Well I held you like a lover,  
happy hands and your elbow in the appropriate place._**

They laid there on the sofa, entwined in a breathless embrace. Clothing littered the floor, forgotten by its owners and the soft illumination from a single reading lamp gently swathed the two bodies.

_**And we ignored our others,  
happy plans for that delicate look upon your face.  
**_

He kissed her forehead, revelling in the salty taste of sweat that now covered them both. He moved down and ghosted his lips upon her nose; he smiled as she scrunched up her face in reaction to his breath upon her skin. At that moment in time there were no ex-wives, no fiancés and no lost lovers. Just them.

She had only called to go through some details about a previous creature encounter with him but being sat in such close proximity of each other, sharing jokes and drinking wine had proved too much for either of them to handle.

_**Our bodies moved and hardened  
Hurting parts of your garden  
With no room for a pardon  
In a place where no one knows what we have done.  
**_

Their lips had crashed together in a moment of passion that neither of them were willing to pull out of, feelings that had been carefully pushed aside were now running rampant in a flurry of kisses and clothing.

_**Do you come  
Together ever with him?  
And is he dark enough?  
Enough to see your light?  
And do you brush your teeth before you kiss?  
Do you miss my smell?  
And is he bold enough to take you on?  
Do you feel like you belong?  
And does he drive you wild?  
Or just mildly free?  
What about me?  
**_

She had let out a small groan when he entered her; he kissed her neck whilst she ran her hands down his back, leaving soft tracks on his skin that indicated her pleasure. She continued to take all she could from his lips, hands lost in each other's hair. Each pair of eyes had been focussed and unblinking; gazing into the opposite and not wanting to miss a moment. She bit down hard on his shoulder when they both came, whilst he had cried out her name – the right name. Rough hands pulled her into rougher kiss.

_**Well you held me like a lover  
Sweaty hands  
And my foot in the appropriate place  
**_

She had long since left and the stinging sensation on his back had begun to fade, yet the memories of those moments were still resonant on his lips. He could still taste that heady mixture of red wine and something else that was just distinctly _her_. He closed his eyes.

_**And we use cushions to cover  
Happy glands  
In the mild issue of our disgrace  
**_

She was home now, curled up on her own sofa. She glanced across at the empty space next to her, hoping to find the sandy-haired, blue-eyed Scotsman there. Running her fingers along her neck where he had left a trail of gentle breathy kisses; she closed her eyes.

_**Our minds pressed and guarded  
While our flesh disregarded  
The lack of space for the light-hearted  
In the boom that beats our drum  
**_

They were back on his sofa; panting, sweating, ignoring their screaming consciences and traitorous doubts. He stroked her cheek and smiled, his eyes feasting on the sight beneath him; he lowered himself and gently set his head in the crook of her neck. She stroked his hair and kissed his brow.

_**Well I know I make you cry  
And I know sometimes you wanna die  
But do you really feel alive without me?  
If so, be free  
If not, leave him for me  
Before one of us has accidental babies  
For we are in love  
**_

He stared up from his bed at the ceiling; so many thoughts drifted around his head, every one of them devoted to her. _What now? Were they to just go back to normality? _He could still catch echoes of her scent on his skin. He tried to block out the pangs of jealousy as he thought about her returning to home to her fiancé; kissing him with those soft lips, touching him with those delicate hands.....

_**Do you come  
Together ever with him?  
Is he dark enough?  
Enough to see your light?  
Do you brush your teeth before you kiss?  
Do you miss my smell?  
And is he bold enough to take you on?  
Do you feel like you belong?  
And does he drive you wild?  
Or just mildly free?  
**_  
She stared into space, replaying the evening over and over again in her mind. His eyes, his hands, his lips, every inch of him had been perfection. Doubt spread across her mind like a disease. _Did it all just happen because I look like someone else? _Uncertainty hit the pit of her stomach with a jolt. _How am I to know throughout the whole evening he wasn't just thinking of her? _She knew from the way he used to speak about this Claudia Brown that he felt something for her. She needed to know.

_**What about me?**_

He heard a knock at his door and dozily wandered down the stairs, along the corridor and towards the door. She was stood there on his doorstep, eyes towards the floor, her face looking troubled.

_**What about me?**_

* * *

**Sorry if that was complete and utter rubbish but it's been swimming around my head since I heard the song and wont let me get on with my Robin Hood fic until it has been written. Reviews are greatly appreciated. :) **


End file.
